Electric drive axles are well known in the art as a secondary driveline for a hybrid vehicle. These known axles often disconnect the electric motor from the wheels during relatively higher vehicle speeds to prevent over-running of the motor. It is known to use a dog clutch to “break” a shaft in order to disconnect torque being supplied to the associated wheels. Other known types of disconnect arrangements include using a dog clutch or wet clutch pack to disconnect torque between a final drive gear and a disconnect carrier. Clutches generally require additional space in drive assemblies, which is undesirable due to the desire to make systems as compact as possible.